The Right Path
by Phoenix Channie
Summary: Aku tidak peduli, jika kita harus menentang dunia. Akulah yang akan menentukan jalanku sendiri. Dan jalan yang tepat adalah.. Jalan yang kulalui bersamamu. A KAISOO/KAIDO FIC.


Title : The Right Path

Author : Phoenix Channie

Cast : KaiSoo

Genre : Romance, Fluff.

Rate : Molla

Length : Drabble

Disclaimer : Chanyeol itu suami saya. Kyungsoo itu istri saya. Wae, gak percaya ato mau protes? Periksa aja di KUA! XP

Summary : Aku tidak peduli, jika kita harus menentang dunia. Akulah yang akan menentukan jalanku sendiri. Dan jalan yang tepat adalah.. Jalan yang kulalui bersamamu.

Warning : YAOI, aneh, gaje, ga' sesuai EYD, Miss n Typo(s), alur nggak jelas-ngebut-kacau,OOC, author sarap, n many more.

A/N : yeoreobeun annyeong~ mian Phoenix bawa ff pasaran n gak ngeh kayak gini. Maklum, lagi galau..*curcol XP* Habis, kesempatan saya buat ngetik makin minus aja. Saya udah kayak hewan nocturnal yang hidupnya di malam hari buatnyari mangsa.*mangsa paan neng? Me: Soo Baby... XD* Susah, kalo lappie dipakeb-3! T^T

IT'S YAOI male x male

IF U DON'T LIKE THIS COUPLE,DON'T READ!

NO FLAME PLEASE~

Happy Reading^^

The Right Path

\(^0^)/Phoenix Channie\(^0^)/

_KaiSoo Vers_

Tubuh atletis itu bergerak sesuai alunan musik. Namja berkulit tan itu selalu berhasil menghipnotisku. Setiap gerakan tubuhnya begitu sensual. Keringat yang mengalirinya bahkan menambah kesensualannya. Sorot mata itu memperdaya, magnet alam yang menarikku dalam pesonanya. Hingga tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan selain memandang hanya padanya. Kim Jongin dialah alasan aku tetap berpijak dibumi ini. Dia adalah porosku.

Normal POV

"Hey Soo. Sudah berapa lama kau berada disitu?" namja yang bernama lengkap KimJongin itu, mematikan musik dari DVD Playernya. Mendekati namja bermata belo yang berdiri mematung di depan ruang tari.

"Soo?"

"..."

Jongin tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Kekasihnya yang manis ini, memang sering tidak fokus. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini. Lihatlah, bagaimana mata bulat itu memperbesar volumenya yang memang sudah besar. Tidakkah bolamatanya terasa pdih? Mengingat ia tidak berkedip sedari tadi.

Perlahan jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo. Mempertemukan bibir tebal milik keduanya. Hanya sebuah kecupan sesaat, namun memabukkan.

"Eoh?"

Itulah respon pertama namja bertubuh mungil itu saat kesadaran kembali menghinggapinya. Ia mengerjabkan matanya yang dihiasi bulu mata lentik itu beberapa kali. Kemudian menyentuh bibir pinknya yang baru saja dikecup Jongin.

"Ciumandari sang pangeran." Ucap Jongin menambahkan dengan smirk andalannya. Sementara Kyungsoo sudah mematrikan semburat merah yang kontras di kedua pipi chubbynya yang putih.

"Tidak biasanya kau pulang cepat, Baby. Apakah sekarang aku sudah lebih penting dari kariermu?" Kyungsoo mendelik mendengar sindiran dari kekasihnya itu. Yah, harus ia akui, akhir-akhir ini jadwal manggungnya memang lebih padat. Kesempatan untuk bertatap muka dengan Jongin-saat ia tidak tidur, terbilang langka.

"Jangan mulai lagi, tentu kau yang terpenting bagiku, Jonginnie." Itu sudah jelas, dan seharusnya Jongin tahu pasti akan hal sedikit memberikan pukulan pelan di lengan namja yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Bogoshippoyeo Soo Baby~" Namja tampan itu tersenyum puas. Karena jujur, akhir-akhir ini Jongin sempat meragukan posisinyadi hati Kyungsoo. Ia merengkuh tubuh mungil yang terasa pas dalam pelukannya. Memposisikan kepalanya di tengkuk namja yang telah mngisi hidupnya selama 5 tahun lebih. Indera penciumannya dapat menghirup aroma mint dan vanilla yangmenyeruak dari tubuh Kyungsoo. Aroma yang sangat ia sukai, membuatnya ketagihan seperti pecandu.

"Tapi aku tidak."

"Yak!"Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan sedikit memberi jarak diantara mereka, agar dapat menatap mata besar itu. Kyungsoo hanya membalas tatapan 'Kau sebaiknya tidak serius, Baby!' dari Jongin dengan cengiran dan wajah tanpa dosanya.

Namja cantik itu kembali merapatkan tubuh mereka. Kemudian mengubah ekspresinya dengan tatapan menggoda yang mampu membuat Jongin menelan sailvanya kasar.

"Aku..memang tidak merindukanmu." Ucap Kyungsoo seraya menyentuh bibir tebal dengan rasa yang selalu membuatnya mendesah kecewa saat terlepas, milik kekasihnya itu dengan perlahan.

"Tapi..."kemudian dengan gerakan terkesan sensual dan mennggoda, Ia mulai menurunkan sentuhannya. Tangan mungil itu bergerak perlahan menuruni dagu, leher, dada,dan abs Jongin yang (sayangnya) terhalang oleh singlet hitam.

GULP!

Suara itu jelas terdengar saat tangan mungil Kyungsoo merambat masuk ke dalam singlet Jongin. Memberikan fraksi yang menyebabkan influse namja tan itu bekerja dua kali lipat. Gejolak kupu-kupu yang bertebangan di perutnya begitu menggelitik. Ia bisa merasakan celana trainingnya mulai tidak nyaman saat ini.

"Aku merindukan _kehangatan_mu di _dalam_ku~" ujar Kyungsoo dengan suara yang berat dan sedikit mendesah. Dan, oh tatapan sendu itu benar-benar membuat Jongin menyerangnya saat itu juga!

"Soo,kau tau kan? Bukan ide yang bagus, untuk memancing serigala lapar sekarang? Aku berkeringat." Ingat Jongin lebih ke dirinya sendiri, agar tidak menyantap hidangan lezat yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menggoda-seperti yang dipelajarinya dari sang kekasih, kemudian berjinjit. Beruntunglah Kyungsoo karena namja tan itu tengah menunduk, hingga memberi kemudahan baginya untuk mencapai bibir Jongin.

CUP

"You're hot~" ujar Kyungsoo dengan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher jenjang Jongin.

"Yeah i am, neol nappeunnam." Setelah menggesekkan puncak hidung keduanya, Jongin mengankat tubuh kecil itu. Kedua kaki Kyungsoo melingkari pinggangnya, persis seprti Koala.

"Jangan salahkan aku, jika jadwalmu besok atau tigahari kedepan terpaksa di cancel, Baby Soo." Namja tampan itu berusaha membawa kekasihnya ke kamar mandi dengan menghisap spot sensitive di leher Kyungsoo.

"Eungh.. gwaenchana, aku memang butuh jed-Ahh.."desahan meluncur begitu saja dari bibir plump itu. Ia sangat menyukai bagaimana bibir tebal Jongin memberikan tanda di lehernya. Menciptakan fraksi yang membuatnya menggelinjang, dan ingin lebih. Kyungsoo memberi tanda dengan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Suho hyung aumpphh..terlalu mengekangmu. Aku mmhhh..jadi kelaparan seperti ini.. eumhh.." ucap Jongin masih melumat leher putih tak bercelah milik Kyungsoo.

Mereka sudah berada di kamar mandi sekarang. Jongin mengisi bathtube dengan air hangat. Ia mendudukkan Kyungsoo di pinggiran bathtube-yang tentu saja mendepat erangan kecewa dari Kyungsoo. Sungguh, ia benar-benar menyukai sensasi saat bibir, lidah dan gigi Jongin memanja lehernya.

"Suho hyung hanya menjalankan tugasnya sebagai menager yang baik, Jonginnie." Bela Kyungsoo seraya mempoutkan bibir punknya. Jika sekarang mereka tidak memperdebatkan namja lain, Jongin akan mencubit pipi Kyungsoo dengan gemas.

'_Kenapa membela namja itu, huh?'_ batin Kai tak terima.

CUP

"Sudahlah, jangan membahas Suho hyung, nanti moodku hilang." Kyungsoo tak sempat menanggapi atau lebih tepatnya protes, karena Jongin lebih dulu melumat bibirnya. Ia mengurungkan niat untuk perotes, menekan kepala Jongin agar memperdalam ciumannya. Ia meremas-remas surai hitam itu saat lidah sang kekasih mengeksplor goa hangatnya.

"Urmmbbhhh..."

Tangan terlatih Jongin mulai melucuti pakaian mereka berdua dengan sekejap. Hingga kini tubuh keduanya polos, tan sehelai benangpun menutupi. Namja tampan itu menyeringai dalam ciuman mereka, saat merasakan sesuatu yang menegang diantara selangkangan Kyungsoo. Kenapa namjanya ini mudah sekali ereksi? Tapi itu sangat manis bagi Jongin~

"Akhhhh..."

Lengkingan itu meluncur dari bibir plump Kyungsoo,karena Jongin yang tiba-tiba meremas dan menghentak-hentak pusat hasratnya. Bahkan,bibir addicted Jongin terlupakan olehnya.

.

.

.

.

"Jonginnie.." namja bertubuh mungil itu saat ini tengah berada di pangkuan kekasihnya, memainkan jemari panjang dan besar milik Kai memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang, membiarkan namja bertubuh kecil itu duduk di atas pahanya. Berbagi kehangatan dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos keduanya. Setelah sesi bercinta ehemm 2 kali ronde ehemm di bathtube. Mereka melanjutkannya di atas tempat tidur king size. Lihatlah betapa acak-acakannya tempat tidur itu sekarang.

"Ne baby?" Jongin menyelinapkan kepalanya diantara bahu dan leher Kyungsoo. Sekali-kali mengecup bekas kepimilikan yang di buatnya tadi malam.

"Umm.. Kau menyesal tidak, menikahi namja sibuk sepertiku?" Walau Kyungsoo berusaha memainkan nada suaranya, namun Jongin terlalu mengenalnya, untuk menangkap kegelisahan dari suara Kyungsoo.

CUP

"Konyol. Aku malah sangat bersyukur dapat menjadi pendamping hidupmu, Soo Baby." Ia mngecup kilat pipi chubby Kyungsoo yang sekarang dihiasi semburat merah.

"Jeongmal?" tanya Kyungsoo berusaha memastikan dengan membalikkan tubuh dan menatap langsung kedalam mata nampyeonnya. Mata beloitu berusaha mencari kepastian disana.

"Neee Little Bear~" ujar Jongin gemas seraya mengusak surai caramel Kyungsoo.

"Nan jeongmal saranghaeyeo, Jonginnie~" namja imut itu memeluk tubuh atletis nampyeonnya dengan erat. Dan dibalas dengan tak kalah eart oleh sang nampyeon.

"Nado jeongmal saranghae, Kyungie~"

Sepertinya mereka akan saling berbagi kebersamaan dan kehangatan bersama seharian ini, atau dua hari kedepan.

EPILOG

"Yeoreobun, jeongmal gamsahamnida... telah menyaksikan duet pertamaku dengan Rapper sekaligus Dancer terkenal, Kim Jongin." Suara riuhdari euphoria penonton membuat Kyungsoo harus berteriak dengan keras. Mic-nyacukup membantu. Jongin yang merangkul Kyungsoo, melambaikan tangan dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada para KAura & DOmestic.

"Hari ini, kami ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada kalian semua." Ucap Dio melanjutkan. Kai yang tidak tahu menahu menatap Dio dengan heran. Para Fans yang tadinya berisik pun menadadak hening, penasaran dengan apa yang akan disampaikan Dio.

'_Menyampaikan apa?'_

"Kami ingin menyampaikan bahwa.. aku Do Kyungsoo, telah mengganti margaku menjadi Kim Kyungsoo. Gomawo untuk Jonginnie yang telah menerimaku apa adanya." Seketika itu juga semua fans mematung. Berusaha memproses apa yang baru saja diucapkan Kyungsoo. Dan mengusap-usap telinga, siapa tahu saja mereka salah dengar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Baby?!" bisik Jongin panik. Bagaimanapun juga mereka sudah sepakat untuk merahasiakan hubungan pernikahan mereka dari fans. Bukannya Kai takut kehilangan fans atau pamornya menurun, tidak sama sekali. Dia lebih memikirkan bagaimana pamor Kyungsoo nantinya. Karena ini adalah mimpi Kyungsoo selama ini, menjadi seorang Hallyu Star.

Kyungsoo hanya memperlihatkan wajah tanpa dosanya dan senyuman yang manis dibibirnya. Kemudian namja yang lebih pendek dari Jongin itu menariknya mendekat. Tanpa sungkan menempelkan bibir keduanya dalam sebuah ciuman penuh cinta. Dengan sebelumnya meneriakkan kata:

"Saranghae nae nampyeon!"

Jongin tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, selain membalas ciuman Kyungsoo dengan seringai kecil di wajahnya. Pada akhirnya semua orang tahu bahwa Kyungsoo hanya miliknya, KIM JONGIN!

"_**Aku tidak peduli, jika kita harus menentang dunia. Akulah yang akan menentukan jalanku sendiri. Dan jalan yang tepat adalah jalan yang kulalui bersamamu."**_

**END**

**Thank u 4 read my ff, n hope u enjoy it^^**

**I would be glad to get some RCL.**

**_KAISO.O_**


End file.
